Where in the World is Cheeky Chocolate?
Where in the World is Cheeky Chocolate? is an upcoming song featured in Big World! Big Adventures! Lyrics :Bubbleisha: Cheeky? :Apple Blossom: Cheeky? Has anyone seen Cheeky? :Daisy Petals: Cheeky? (Cheeky? Cheeky?) :Putrid Pizza: She could have bashed into some buffers :Yolanda Yo-Yo: Or dropped down into a mine :Apple Blossom: Or rolled into the ocean cause she passed the danger sign :Suzie Sundae: She could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all :Peppa-Mint: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house :Small Mart Stationmaster: Right through a wall :Daisy Petals: She could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown :Posh Pear: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown :Rockin' Broc: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? :Posh Pear: What if it was always covered in mist? :Rockin' Broc: That sounds very mist-erious! :Nina Noodles: She could be caught up in a landslide :Choc: Or have fallen off a bridge :Chip: Or tried to climb a mountain :Cherie Tomatoe: And be stuck up on a ridge! :Strawberry Kiss: She could've been derailed when she was trying to win a race :Imprisoned in a Steelworks! :Apple Blossom: Or be lost in outer space? :Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller to major Cheeky... come in major Cheeky :Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! :Strawberry Kiss: She could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! :Macy Macaron: She could be almost anywhere! :Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Cheeky go? :Apple Blossom: We don't know, sir! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! :All: She could be anywhere, any where's Cheeky? :She could be anywhere, any where's Cheeky? :She could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Spilt Milk: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Cheeky! :Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Spilt Milk. Calm down, and tell me slowly. :Spilt Milk: Cheeky went down to the Docks, sir. And Carly loaded him onto a ship :Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... she could be anywhere in the world! :She could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile :Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile :She could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower :Or chilling in Antarctica... :Dowager Hatt: She wouldn't last an hour! :Sir Topham Hatt: She could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air :Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! :Apple Blossom: Are there tracks there? :Strawberry Kiss: Of course! The subway goes right through it :Apple Blossom: You mean she's gone underground? :Cheeky Chocolate: Hello! Hello? :Sir Topham Hatt: She could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by :Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai :Cheeky Chocolate: Hi! :Moai Head: Hi :Sir Topham Hatt: She could be on an African safari racing a zebra :Or in Venice on a gondola! :Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! She’s a tank Shopkin. She can't fit in a gondola! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well she could if it was a rather large gondola :She could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo :She could be almost anywhere :Oh, where did Cheeky go? :Macy Macaron: We still don't know, sir! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find her. She’s my number one Shopkin. :All: She could be anywhere, any where's Cheeky? :She could be anywhere, any where's Cheeky? :She could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Cheeky, where could you be? Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Choc N' Chip *Spilt Milk *Suzie Sundae *Cherie Tomatoe *Nina Noodles *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Posh Pear *Rockin' Broc *Bubbleisha *Captain *Big Mickey *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Carly (does not speak) *Opaletta (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) A Moai head also speaks. Trivia *Numerous references to past episodes and specials are made throughout the song. *Sir Topham Hatt says "Sir Topham Hatt/Fat Controller to Major Cheeky," which is a reference to the line "Ground Control to Major Tom" from the David Bowie song, Space Oddity. *On Spotify, the UK dub of this song was released, but then deleted. It was re-released on 5 September 2018, but the US dub replaced it. The same happened to We're Friends, Sometimes You Make a Friend, Wake Up and the reprise of We’re Friends. Category:Songs